Time Trap
by pippy32388
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome get trapped in KAgome's time period, unable to enter into the past. What will happen to the others, and will Inuyasha be able to live a normal life, and go to school without causing a scene? Find out in this new fanfic!
1. Trapped in the Future

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, or any of its characters.  
  
Time Trapped  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
"Kagomeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee", Inuyasha screamed at the top of his lungs, "where in the hell are you going?"  
"I have to go home", Kagome tried to explain calmly, "I have a major test in math, and I can't afford to flunk, therefore I am going home. Don't worry, Inuyasha, I'll be back in about a week". Kagome jumped into the well connecting her time with his, and disappeared. Meanwhile Inuyasha was fuming, upset that she had to go.  
"Don't worry", Sango said tying to calm him down, " She'll be back in a week, she always is". Sango and Kirara walked away from the well, and dragged Miroku along with her. Knowing Miroku he would say something incredibly stupid, causing Inuyasha to get mad.  
Inuyasha sat near the well, upset that Kagome left him again. He was about to fume back to everyone when he realized something shimmering at the bottom of the well. Promptly Inuyasha jumped into the well, and scooped up the shimmering thing. Quickly he realized it was the Shinkon shards Kagome usually wore around her neck, but before he could do anything, he felt himself being pulled towards Kagome's time. With an audible pop he was gone, leaving nothing behind, nor warning anyone. Luckily for Inuyasha, Miroku, who had evaded Sango saw him go to Kagome's time and went over to Kaede's house to tell his comrades.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Meanwhile in Kagome's time.  
"I'm home", Kagome yelled loudly, as soon as she climbed out of the well. Suddenly her family surrounded her. They greeted her, and was about to ask why she came back, when they both heard a crashing noise coming from inside the old well.  
"Damn", they all heard, and walked over to the well to see who it was. Kagome reached the well first, and realized that Inuyasha was sitting at the bottom of it, grasping the Shikon shards. Kagome felt around her neck and realized that when she went through the well she somehow lost it. Sheepishly Kagome went over to Inuyasha.  
"Thank you, Inuyasha", Kagome apologized. "You can go back home now, because I really have to study", Kagome turned around and started to leave, when she heard another loud banging noise. "Inuyasha, what are you still doing here?", Kagome asked confusedly. She thought Inuyasha went back to his own time.  
"I don't know, I couldn't get through the well", Inuyasha said rather oddly, "Why can't I get back"? Inuyasha continued to try and get back through the well, when he realized it was futile, and turned towards Kagome with an awkward expression on his face. "Ummm. Kagome I can't get back, do you mind if I stay at your place for the night, until we find out what is happening.  
"Fine, Inuyasha", Kagome said, afraid that she may never get back to the Sengoku Era. She had no idea why the well was not working. Slowly the two of them headed for Kagome's house to explain the situation to Kagome's mother and grandpa.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hahahahaha", Kikyo laughed evilly, back in the Sengoku Era, "they will not be able to get back through that well for a while". Kikyo turned around when she saw Naraku appear with a cyclone of wind.  
"So, Kikyo you sealed off the well for good, to prevent that mutts meddling".  
"I'm sorry, Naraku", Kikyo mumbled, "I was not able to seal the well off for good, but for the next few moths they are stuck in Kagome's time. When they get back through we will have the rest of the shards, and be ready to steal theirs", Kikyo and Naraku laughed once more and both disappeared with a flash of light, in search of the Shikon shards left in their time.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Mom, I think we have a problem", Kagome said to her mom, "Inuyasha can't get back through the well, do you mind if he stays here for a while?"  
"Alright, honey", Kagome's mom answered, while you could hear Sota and Grandpa saying yes in the background excitedly. "He will stay with Sota, but while he is here he must go to school, I will call the school right now and inform them that your, ummm, cousin will be visiting us for a while". Abruptly Kagome's mom headed for the phone humming merrily to herself.  
"What do you mean I have to go to school!!!!!", Kagome could hear from the next room. Great, Kagome thought to herself, now what do. Kagome started to walk over to Inuyasha to explain what just happened.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next day, Kagome got up and started to get ready for school, when she noticed Inuyasha staring at her threw her window. "AAAAHHHH", she yelled, "SIT BOY", and Inuyasha fell to the ground, giving Kagome time to get properly dressed  
"Hey what did you do that for" Inuyasha growled angrily at Kagome. He hated when she did that to him, who did she think she was. Before he could start cursing her off, he heard a voice besides him, it was Sota, Kagome's younger brother.  
"Inuyasha, you have to get ready for school", Sota said happily. He really looked up to Inuyasha. "Here", Sota handed Inuyasha Kagome's schools boys uniform, and a hat that matched. "Early this morning my mom went to the school to pick it up, and get you this hat to. I think it would be a bit, ummmm, noticeable if you let everyone see your dog-ears". Sota skipped away to eat breakfast, and left Inuyasha grumbling, and room to change into his new uniform.  
A few minutes later, he went down to the kitchen to eat breakfast with the rest of Kagome's family. When Kagome saw Inuyasha she gasped. He looked, well almost human. His long white hair came streaming down from beneath the blue baseball cap, and his uniform showed off his muscles. Kagome quickly regained her composure and offered to bring Inuyasha to school with her. Soon they were off to school, and see what the new day awaited them.  
  
End of chapter 1.  
  
AN: So what did you all think of my new fanfic? Please review with your comments ^_^.  
  
Next chapter preview-  
  
Inuyasha arrives to Kagome's school. What will happen in the first day, and what is going on with the rest of Inuyasha's crew. Find out in the next chapter.  
  
PLEASE REVIEW ^_~ . It is really appreciated. You are also welcome to submit ideas for the next chapter. ^_^. 


	2. School and Shards part 1

Since I actually got reviews (yay) I am going to update early. So thanks a lot to those who decided to review my story. Now it's on to Inuyasha's first day of school.  
  
Time Trap- Chapter 2  
  
"Kagome, wait up", Inuyasha yelled, lagging behind. He was going to his first day of school, but was looking around everywhere. Whenever he passed a new store, he would put his head to the glass and look around in amazement. So far his favorite shop was the supermarket.  
  
"Inuyasha", Kagome yelled impatiently, " I haven't been to school in weeks because of you, now hurry up before I make you SIT!" PLUNK! Kagome turned around and saw Inuyasha lying on the ground. Kagome thought oops to herself and continued to walk to school, with a very annoyed Inuyasha dragging on behind her.  
  
When they arrived at her school, Kagome was immediately surrounded by her friends. "So Kagome, how is your diabetes, and those warts you have?" one of her friends ask. Oh great, Kagome thought to herself, her grandpa just kept telling her friends worse and worse lies.  
  
"I am fine", Kagome said a bit peeved that her grandpa came up with such horrible diseases. You would think he never heard of the common cold, or chicken pox. Suddenly her two friends took notice of Inuyasha, who was still sulking behind Kagome.  
  
"So Kagome, who is this guy behind you", her friend asked curiously.  
  
"Oh, he is Inuyasha, he will be coming to our school for a while" Kagome said a bit nervously. She was very worried that people would notice his white hair, amber eyes, and claws.  
  
"Are you serious, Kagome. He is really cute. Wait, can he be the guy you are always talking about?" another friend butted in. "You never said he had bleached hair, and it is really long too. Also his eyes are golden, that's not something you see everyday". Kagome's friend started to try and interrogate Inuyasha, when Kagome pulled him away muttering something about having to go to the office and get his new books.  
  
Kagome started to drag Inuyasha through her schools corridors, apologizing for how his friends acted towards him. Inuyasha didn't seem to mind and followed her to the office, wondering what would await him there.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Where is Inuyasha", Sango growled angrily. Inuyasha hasn't been back in over a day, which was unlike him. By now you would think he would either of dragged Kagome back, or mope around.  
  
"Don't worry", Miroku added in, " He'll be back soon. He is probably getting yelled because of something he did. I'll comfort you." Slyly Miroku came closer to Sango and started to rub her butt. SLAP! Sango slapped Miroku and walked away, muttering something about a lecher.  
  
"He never learns", Kaede and Shippou both sighed, and went back to picking out herbs.  
  
Meanwhile in another part of feudal Japan.  
  
"What do you mean you found no new shards" Naraku roared at Kagura and Kanna. Naraku was starting to get fed up with their lack of skill. "You have had two days to search, and you could not even get one stupid shard, get out of my sight until you find one." Naraku angrily slammed the door in Kagura and Kanna's faces.  
  
"What is up with him" Kagura mumbled quietly under her breath. Usually Naraku wasn't so moody. She grabbed Kanna's hand and they both went out in the search of more Shikon shards.  
  
"What is wrong with them", Naraku roared to no one in particular. There weren't too many shards left, but they should of found at least one small one. They didn't even have Inuyasha's group looking for them currently, so it shouldn't be that hard. Before Naraku could fume any more he heard a sound from within the shadows. "Come out", he said, not liking intruders in his room.  
  
Out of the shadows appeared Kikyo, who had a shard in her small white hands. "So Naraku, is this what you are looking for", Kikyo asked, with a gleam in her eyes. "You shouldn't be so hard on Kanna and Kagura, you know they were made from you."  
  
"Humph, you are right Kikyo, it's just that I have been waiting for this day to arrive so long, the day when I had my hands on the Shikon shards. I would finally be able to get rid of this half youkai body, and become a real demon". Naraku, was in fact composed of thousands of lesser demons, and hated this fact. It made him feel less powerfull, although he was probably the most powerful demon in his time currently.  
  
Kikyo left Naraku with the shard and went off to find more. "Don't worry, Inuyasha my love", Kikyo thought to herself, "I have not forgotten you".  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha had finally reached the main office. The principal of the school, who was not so pleased about Inuyasha's appearance, promptly greeted them.  
  
"So you are the new student", the principal said with a hint of disgust in his voice. "I would like for you to come into my office please, so we can have a little chat. As for you Kagome, please wait here so you can bring Inuyasha to his first class". The principal guided Inuyasha to his office. He was filled with hatred for him right away. He should know not to be rebellious, especially with that long bleached hair, and wearing a baseball cap in school.  
  
As soon as they reached the office Inuyasha completely faced the principal, when the principal noticed something else about him. Around his waist there seemed to be a scabbard and a sword in it. "Young man", the principal started, "I know not of your last school but your appearance is in acceptable" the principal started to say, not noticing how Inuyasha was starting to look very tense, "How dare you come into my school with that hair, and hat. I demand you dye your hair back to normal, and get a hair cut. Take off that ridiculous hat at once, and remove that, that thing from around your waist." Inuyasha started to get very mad indeed. "Oh and those golden contacts are not allowed in this school, do you understand?" The principal had no idea what was coming next.  
  
"What in the hell are you talking about", Inuyasha fumed. "My hair is naturally this color, as well as my eyes, and there is no way I am taking off the tetsaiga." From outside the room Kagome could hear the yelling and ran up to the room, and flung open the door. Sure enough Inuyasha was there, holding the principal up by the neck of his shirt, threatening to kill hi. Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's hand, and apologized to the principal. Both of them fled the office.  
  
As soon as they got away from the office, Kagome scolded Inuyasha for acting that way in school. He should know better than that. Kagome led Inuyasha to their first class, and walked inside.  
  
"I'm sorry I'm late", Kagome huffed at the teacher. She was out of breath because she just ran halfway across the school. Kagome quietly slipped into her desk, and left Inuyasha in the front of the classroom. Everyone was staring at him, and he was staring straight back.  
  
End of chapter 2 part 1.  
  
I hope you all liked this chapter. In the next chapter Inuyasha and Kagome will finish school, finally. I hope you all review, and remember if you have any ideas PLEASE tell me in ur reviews. If I use them ur name will appear somewhere in the fanfic. Thanks for all of your support ^_^ Ja NE 


	3. School and Shards part 2

Author Notes: Thank you to all who have reviewed my fanfic ^_^. I hope you enjoy this next chapter.  
  
Chapter 3: School and Shards part 2  
  
Inuyasha was standing in the front of a classroom. He had just arrived in class, and was very confused. Why was everyone staring at him. Before he could continue to think, a woman started to talk.  
  
"Hello, class", the women started, "This is a new classmate of ours, Inuyasha. Please make sure he feels welcome, and help him out if he gets lost or confused." After his introduction, Inuyasha continued to look around, and then realized Kagome was hinting for him to sit. At first he was going to sit on the floor, but then found an empty desk and sat down in the wooded chair.  
  
As Inuyasha was sitting down he heard Kagome say psst. "Here are your books, Inuyasha", Kagome whispered and handed him some very heavy textbooks. Inuyasha took them and then sat down, wondering what they were going to do in this place called school. He knew that it taught people how to read and write, but he could already do that.  
  
"Inuyasha since you are new in this class please open up to page 121 and start to read the passage written there." The teacher asked him politely. Inuyasha picked up the white textbook, that said reading, and opened it up. He started to flip threw pages, and realized he couldn't read the numbers. Kagome quickly gave him her book and told him he better start reading. Very slowly Inuyasha began to read, messing up on everyother word. The teacher gave him a weird look, but said nothing to him. Soon enough the period was over, and it was time for gym.  
  
When Inuyasha got up he realized he was surrounded by a flock of girls. "Kagome, help me, what do they want", Inuyasha asked comically, looking scared at all these girls swarming him.  
  
"You are sooooo cute", one girl asked.  
  
"Yeah", another interrupted, "and look how cute his bleached hair is, and those amber eyes." Before Inuyasha could say another word Kagome grabbed him by his wrist, and pulled him out of the circle of girls, quite annoyed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kaede was sitting on the floor cleaning herbs, when someone knocked on her door. "Come in child", Kaede spoke, and the door opened, revealing Sango and Miroku.  
  
"Kaede, do you know where Inuyasha is", Sango asked politely, "I haven't seen him for over a day, which is unlike him."  
  
"Well, where did you see him last", Kaede asked, wondering where that half demon was off to.  
  
"We believe he was at the bone eater's well last, Kaede", Miroku answered quickly. Slowly, Kaede got up and started to head for the well, with Miroku and Sango following behind her, wondering what the old woman was up to.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Inuyasha, this is the guys locker room", Kagome told Inuyasha, "when you get inside, someone will give you clothes o change into, and please don't take off the hat". Kagome turned around heading towards the girl's locker room, leaving Inuyasha standing at the doorway. Before he could even move someone pulled him inside and told him what to do.  
  
About ten minutes later, Inuyasha was outside and met Kagome. He was wearing a pair of black pants, and a white T-shirt. Kagome was about to yell at Inuyasha, for being late, when the gym teacher came out, and started roll call. When the teacher, who was male, saw Inuyasha she started to yell at him.  
  
"You, boy with white hair, you must confine that hair of yours or it will get in the way", the gym teacher started yelling. Inuyasha looked at him with distaste in his eyes. Before he could react, Kagome walked to the back of Inuyasha, and gathered his hair into a neat ponytail, at the nape of his neck.  
  
"Thank you, Kagome, but I didn't ask you to help", the gym teacher said dryly, "You will be getting detention for acting without my permission. Inuyasha sensed something was wrong and grabbed the gym teacher by the front of his shirt.  
  
"Don't mess around with Kagome", Inuyasha growled, while Kagome started to turn a brilliant shade of pink. "She didn't do anything wrong, you bastard". The gym teacher looked very taken aback, when he realized a bulge in Inuyasha's pants (and for all you out there, I mean the sword, not something else!!).  
  
"What is in your pants", the gym teacher inquired and Inuyasha pulled out the tetsuaiga, while onlookers gasped. Many of the girls in his class started to look at him with stars in their eyes. (Poor Inuyasha, too bad Miroku isn't here to deal with these girls. He'd probably e in heaven.) "Put that away immediately, or else I am going to get you expelled", the gym teacher warned.  
  
"It's my sword", Inuyasha started, "I don't go anywhere without it". Inuyasha continued to stare at the teacher with hat, and was about to do something drastic when the teacher opened his mouth again.  
  
"Fine, you can have that sword, if you can cut down that tree", he said, pointing to a massive oak tree. Before answering Inuyasha drew the tetsuaiga, and it immediately transformed. With a quick slash, he put away the sword, and walked away from the tree. Behind him the huge tree started to fall over, and landed with a thud. The gym teacher now looked genuinely afraid, and said nothing else to Inuyasha for the rest of the period. Kagome just stood there in disbelief at what Inuyasha just did. Was he trying to get expelled?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Naraku sat down at a huge table and started to eat the food that lay in front of him. It had been a very good day, because Kanna and Kagura found another Shikon jewel shard. Quickly he turned his head towards the door, when he heard it creep open. The door quickly flung itself wide open and he saw Kikyo standing in the doorway, with a rather pissed off look.  
  
"Naraku, we may have a problem", Kikyo started with an annoyed drawl, "my younger sister, Kaede, had realized that something may be blocking the entrance to this world, in the well." Naraku gave Kikyo a disgusted look and then replied.  
  
"You better not let them break the seal", Naraku snarled at Kikyo, with a look of utter hatred. He would not let that obnoxious half demon, back into this world to ruin his plans. Well, not yet at least. Kikyo quickly left to room, on her way to stop her sister from unsealing the well. Before Kikyo left the room, though you could se a hint of defiance in her eyes.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kaede and the others have reached the well, and found Shippou sitting next to it. "So Kaede", Shippou started with a hint of innocence in his voice, "do you know why Inuyasha and Kagome can't get back to this world?"  
  
Kaede stared down the well, when she saw a hint of light at the bottom. She soon realized that this was the work of her elder sister Kikyo. Quickly she turned around, and faced the others. "My sister, Kikyo was here and blocked the entranceway to the well", Kikyo stared, "I am going to try and break it, so please be patient". Kaede hurried back to her hut, and started to pull out huge books, researching a way to break the seal.  
  
Unknown to Kaede, Kikyo saw everything and started to go back to Naraku to inform him, she did not know how to break the seal. Before Kikyo was able to leave from her hiding spot, she turned around and stared into the eyes of demon. Seshomaru was standing right next to her, with a look up hatred in his eyes. Kikyo realized this was not good.  
  
End of chapter 3 : School and Shards part 2.  
  
I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Next chapter is going to end Inuyasha's first day of school, yay! Sorry that it is taking soooo long to get him through his first day of school, but lots of stuff is going on. Please review and enjoy ^_^ 


	4. School and Shards part 3

A/N: thank you to all of the people who reviewed. I feel loved ^_^ I'm really sorry if my typing isn't to good so please deal with it Happy reading  
  
Chapter 4: School and Shards part 3  
  
Kikyo was looking straight ahead of her. When did Seshomaru sneak up on her. "What do you want, Seshomaru", Kikyo asked coldly, hoping he didn't already know what she was up to.  
  
Seshomaru gave Kikyo a look of pure hatred. "What did you do to my little brother, bitch", Seshomaru growled warningly at Kikyo. Kikyo didn't understand why Seshomaru cared, because he really hated his hanyou brother. " You better stay the fuck away from Inuyasha, only I can kill him". Seshomaru turned around and disappeared into the forest.  
  
Kikyo sat down where she was and started to thing things could get a bit interesting. Swiftly the priestess got up and started to head back to Naraku's lair, to tell all she had just seen and done. Seshomaru could really help them out, in a way to get rid of Inuyasha, to capture the shards.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Inuyasha hurry up", Kagome whined to Inuyasha. Lunch had just started, and Inuyasha was introduced to the wonders of school food.  
  
"Wow, look at all these different things to eat", Inuyasha said excitedly, "Everything smells so good". Promptly Inuyasha swept as much food as he could onto his small brown lunch tray. He couldn't wait to taste this food. So far everything Kagome brought to his world was absolutely delicious.  
  
"Inuyasha, hurry up and come to my lunch table. Then you could eat everything you bought". Kagome turned around and mumbled something about how he better because he spent all her money on food.  
  
When Kagome and Inuyasha reached the lunch table, Inuyasha sat down and started to taste the food. Kagome stared at Inuyasha thinking about how cute he was acting, but before she could shake that image from her head Hojo came over to her lunch table.  
  
"Hi, Kagome", Hojo said, excited to see Kagome. He has had a crush on Kagome for over five years now.  
  
"Hey Kagome, who is this guy", Inuyasha asked while still chewing on his food. "I don't remember you telling me anything about him". Kagome stared daggers at Inuyasha. Hojo just stared at Kagome, wondering what was going on between her and Inuyasha.  
  
"He's a friend", Kagome hissed at Inuyasha, then she turned her head towards Hojo. Warmly she said " Hi Hojo, long time no see". Hojo stared at the black haired vixen that sat in front of him.  
  
"Hi, Kagome I'm sorry if Iam interrupting anything between you and the new student". Hojo looked at Inuyasha who was happily munching on what looked like a bone. (Sorry, couldn't resist adding tha ^_^ ) Weird, Hojo quietly thought to himself.  
  
By now, Kagome's friends were surrounding her. They were hoping they would have an opportunity to set her up, even though she was sitting with the new Transfer student. They thought he was a bit too violent for her.  
  
"Hi Hojo", the two friends of Kagome said, while smiling sweetly. "Would you like to go to the movies with Kagome this Saturday", the two girls asked, "I remember you had a date before, but then Kagome got ill.  
  
Hojo looked as if though he reached eternal enlightenment. "I'd love to, if it is okay with you Kagome"  
  
"She'd love to", one of Kagome's friends interjected, before she could say anything for herself.  
  
"Well see you then". Hojo nearly skipped away with joy, excited about what they would do this Saturday, no longer worrying about Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha was truly confused at what was happening. What was a movie? Before Inuyasha could ask Kagome the bell rang, signaling the beginning of the last period of the day, Ancient Japan.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"This is so boring" Miroku sighed. All day long he had been waiting outside of Kaede's hut, wanting to see if they could get rid of the barrier. He wasn't allowed in her house, because Sango kicked him out for rubbing her butt.  
  
Inside the hunt, Kaede was telling Sango, Shippou and Kirara what she knew about the barrier. "So far, all I know is that is very strong. No one will be able to pass times for another week or two",  
  
"Are you sure", Sango asked, realizing that this would dampen their search for the Shikon shards. Kaede looked at Sango, and then realized what she meant.  
  
"Child, can you, Shippou, and Miroku go off to find more shards", Kaede asked gravely.  
  
"Umm, yeah. Why do we have to go so soon. We can always wait a week for Inuyasha", Sango said, wondering why Kaede thought it was so urgent, to go out and find the shards immediately.  
  
"Sango, I have a feeling that Naraku is working with Kikyo, and they are most likely looking for the shards. You should go get that lecherous monk, and find the shards", Kaede turned around and went back to her research. Kaede was hoping to find a way to destroy the barrier soon, before something insidious befell them.  
  
Sango went outside of Kaede's hut and sighed heavily. Quickly she grabbed Miroku's robes, and started dragging him out of the town. Poor Miroku had no idea what was going on, but it was definitely something different than what he was thinking (if you know what I mean).  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Finally, the last bell of the school day rang. Kagome got up, and started to pull Inuyasha home. It had been a really long day, especially with Inuyasha acting anywhere from a naïve five year old, to someone in a gang. Kagome sighed heavily, thinking about what could have happened in her last class. Currently they were studying Inuyasha's time period, but luckily the teacher was sick. Kagome didn't even want to know what could, and probably will happen due to Inuyasha.  
  
"Kagome', Inuyasha said suddenly, causing Kagome to snap out of her daydream, "What is a movie?" Kagome sighed loudly, knowing that if they couldn't get back through the well soon, she would go insane.  
  
End of chapter 4  
  
I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Finally they completed a full day of school, yay!!  
  
In the next chapter, more stuff is going to happen. Inuyasha and movies, Naraku and Kikyo, and Miroku and Sango. Find out what is going to happen next!!  
  
A/N: PLEASE REVIEW. Reviews make me want to update quicker *hint **hint* Also remember, ideas are welcome ^_^  
  
Ja Ne,  
  
Pippy32388 


	5. Inuyasha at the movies?

A/N: I'm really sorry that I haven't updated in about a week, maybe a little more. Gomen Nasai. Also, thanks to everyone who reviewed ::huggles::  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Mom, I'm leaving now", kagome yelled to her mom, aqs she was leaving her house. It was finally Saturday, the day of her 'date' with Hojo. Closely behind Kagome she realized that Inuyasha was following her. "Inuyasha, what are you doing", Kagome asked innocently, turning around waiting for a reply.  
  
"Umm, what is a movie, is it something to eat?" Inuyasha asked sheepishly. Kagome all of a sudden started to laugh hysterically, while Inuyasha was very, very confused. "What did I say wrong", Inuyasha asked, growling quietly under his breath.  
  
"A movie, is a projection of something that has been filmed on tape", Kagome said quickly, forgetting what time period Inuyasha is from.  
  
Inuyasha looked confused at Kagome. What was a film, was all he could think.  
  
Kagome laughed to herself and then spoke up, "come on Inuyasha, as long as you promise to be good I'll take you". Kagome looked down at her watch and suddenly realized what time it was. Oh no, she gasped to herself, and started to sprint towards the movie theater.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
In Kaede's village  
  
"Kaede, have you been able to lift the seal yet", Sango asked to the old lady bent over a huge scroll.  
  
"Not yet, child" Kaede answered, "but I believe if we find my sister we should be able to lift this insidious spell". Sango sighed heavily to herself, wondering when Kagome and Inuyasha were.  
  
The flap of Kaede's hut opened again, revealing a worried looking Shippou and Miroku.  
  
"Have you any word on how to break the seal yet", Miroku asked with curiosity".  
  
"She knows not", Sango said looking depressed. Miroku started to creep towards Sango, but before he was close enough to 'comfort' her, Sango drew her boomerang ready to strike at any moment.  
  
"All right I'm going then, Shippou lets go", Miroku said nervously eyeing the giant boomerang, quickly the lecherous monk scurried out of the tent.  
  
"When will he ever learn", Sango thought to herself, with a slight blush creeping up her cheeks. Sango sighed once again, and started to work on the predicament that lay ahead of her. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hojo, I'm sorry I'm late", Kagome wheezed apologetically at Hojo. She had just ran nearly a mile to the movie theater!  
  
"Kagome, are you all right?" Hojo asked concerned, "Is your asthma acting up again"  
  
"I'm fine", Kagome said, now breathing regularly. (All that time running to find the shards really got her into shape ^_^) "Oh, by the way Inuyasha is coming too", Kagome added last minute. She forgot all about the hanyou standing next to her.  
  
"Umm, that's fine", Hojo said looking at Inuyasha doubtfully.  
  
Together, Kagome and Hojo walked into the theater, with Inuyasha lagging behind. Quickly they bought three tickets to see " Ranma ½" and went into the small theater looking for seats. After what seemed like an eternity they all found seats and sat down.  
  
Inuyasha looked in amazement around the theater when he suddenly heard a booming noise. "Ahhhh!" Inuyasha screamed, rather startled, "what is that horrible noise, it's too loud". Inuyasha put both of his hands over his ears in discomfort. Kagome simply looked at the half demon, and then realized he had extremely sensitive ears. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea afterwards.  
  
I'm sorry Hojo", Kagome said apologetically, right after the previews started, "but I am suddenly not feeling well". Kagome abruptly got out of her seat, and dragged Inuyasha out of the theater with her.  
  
"Poor girl", Hojo thought to himself quietly, "she still showed up even in all of that pain". Hojo quietly thought about what a great person Kagome was. (Not realizing she ditched him for Inuyasha. Poor Hojo, he really doesn't have a chance ^_^).  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Back in the Sengoku Era, in a large castle that seemed to shimmer.  
  
"Naraku, where are you", Kikyo yelled, causing her clear voice to echo down the empty corridors. Where is Naraku, Kikyo thought to herself vehemently.  
  
"I'm over here", Naraku said quietly, stepping out of the shadows, into the light. "Have you any word on what your elder sister is doing?"  
  
"I do not, my lord", Kikyo said with disgust, not wanting to acknowledge the fact Naraku was more 'important' than she was. "All I know is that Seshomaru, the half breeds brother, is upset, and that my sister knows not on how to lift the curse".  
  
"Good then", Naraku said, laughing evilly. He started to walk back into the shadows. "Then my plan is all set up". Cackling loudly, Naraku disappeared into the darkness, leaving Kikyo alone in the huge castle once again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Inuyasha, are you okay", Kagome asked quietly., staring at Inuyasha who was still holding his hat tightly against his ears.  
  
"Why in the hell did they have to make that noise so damn loud", Inuyasha growled. His cute little doggy ears were still ringing from the blasting sound.  
  
"Fine", Kagome said with a hint of annoyance in her voice, "I'm going back home". Kagome started to stomp towards home, when she realized Inuyasha was following her. "SIT BOY", Kagome yelled, and heard a loud thumping noise ass Inuyasha plummeted to the ground.  
  
"Hey, what was that for", Inuyasha yelled at Kagome, who was too far away to hear him bitch. Poor Inuyasha did not know what he did wrong, and was left yelling in the middle of the sidewalk. Kagome was no where in sight.  
  
Kagome continued to stomp and soon reached her house. "I'm home", she yelled angrily and then banged up to her room, obviously still pissed off. When Kagome got to her room, she blasted her music, to keep away dog boy, and then sat down to think about what had happened earlier.  
  
End of chapter 5  
  
A/N. So what did you guys think about this chapter? It really has nothing to do with the whole plot, but oh well. Please stay tuned for the next exciting chapter!!  
  
Synopsis of chapter 6: What will happen when it's the full moon? Will Kaede ever be able to lift the seal. find out on the next chapter!!  
  
PLEASE REVIEW, IT MAKES ME FEEL LOVED..  
  
Remember a lot of reviews make me update faster ^_~. So the more reviews the quicker the updates.  
  
Ja Ne !! 


	6. Black haired Beauty

A/N : thank you to all the people who reviewed =) **huggles**  
  
Also I have a new fanfic called Blinded, any dbz fans, please check it out. Also by the end of the week I may have a new fanfic out, but don't worry peoples. I promise I will try and update each story at a minimum of 1 chapter per week ^_^. I hope you enjoy this next chapter a lot!!  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Inuyasha, but I do own some of the manga (which is really good).  
  
Chapter 6:  
  
"Bbbrrriiinnngg, bbbrrriiinnnggg"  
  
"Stupid alarm clock", Kagome muttered, swatting her hand to turn off the clock, now jumping up and down on her dresser. Kagome sat up and looked around. It was yet another school day, and the sun was pouring into her open window. Slowly Kagome sighed and got up, so she could get dressed and ready for a new and exciting day of school.  
  
~ 20 minutes later ~  
  
"Kagome, hurry up you'll be late to school. Also, sweetie, please make sure Inuyasha is ready, he hasn't been down this morning". Kagome's mom yelled up the stairs.  
  
Kagome left her room, and started heading in the direction of the spare bedroom, when she heard a crash. Kagome rushed to the spare room and yanked open the door, revealing a very funny sight. Inuyasha was on the floor, all wrapped up in his blankets. Kagome walked over to him, to yell at him for over sleeping late when she realized he had pitch black hair, and his adorable doggie ears were no where in sight. (Not his ears!!)  
  
"Ka-Kagome", Inuyasha gasped, when he realized she was standing right over him. Hastily he stood up, showing that he slept in his school clothes. "Umm, I guess it's time for school already, right', Inuyasha asked sheepishly.  
  
"Yeah, but are you sure you wanna go", Kagome asked, still staring at his cute human face. She totally lost track of the time, and forgot that tonight was a full moon, the night that Inuyasha lost his demonic powers. "I mean, so far they only saw you with your white hair, how are you going to explain that your hair is suddenly black for a day?"  
  
"It's fine", Inuyasha said, and together they started to leave the house, but was stopped last minute by Sota.  
  
"What happened to your hair, and ears, Inuyasha", Sota yelped when he first saw Inuyasha. He had never seen Inuyasha when he was in human form.  
  
"I'll explain it to ya later, squirt", Kagome said while looking at her watch. "Eep, we are gonna be late to school". Kagome grabbed Inuyasha by the wrist, and started to jog towards the school. She had only been back for three days, and already she was coming to school late!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
In Naraku's castle  
  
"Kikyo, I am getting restless", Naraku growled at Kikyo, who was waiting in the shadows. "It should not take this long to find the shards. We have only found three shards, which is not enough! Find more or it will be your life". Naraku disappeared out of sight, leaving no trace of himself behind, not even a scent.  
  
"Hmph", Kikyo muttered to herself. She was thinking that if he wanted the shards so bad, why didn't he go out and search for them himself. She was not his slave. Kikyo turned around and disappeared into the shadows, off to relay the message to Kanna and Kagura.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
In Kagome's time  
  
"Sorry we're late", Kagome yelled at her teacher, sliding into her seat a few seconds after the bell rang.  
  
"That's al." Kagome's teacher stopped mid sentence when she saw Inuyasha's hair. It was pitch black, without a trace of silver in it. "Inuyasha, what happened to your hair", the teacher asked in awe, also realizing that he was not wearing a baseball cap.  
  
"N-nothing', Inuyasha muttered, glowering at the class. He hated it when he was in human form, it made him feel weak.  
  
Inuyasha's classmates around him started to mutter about how he was so hot with black hair. Kagome just looked at poor Inuyasha who was getting redder and redder as his classmates started to talk about him.  
  
When the bell rang at the end of the period, Inuyasha was happy, he finally got to get away from all those stupid girls. He didn't see what was so great about black hair, he had always preferred his white hair more. He realized that Kagome was leaving, and followed her to the next class.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
In Koga's lair.  
  
"What happened to Kagome", Koga barked to his clan. It had been nearly four days since he lost Kagome's scent. Usually her scent would be back within a few days. Koga could only think that something happened due to the stupid mutt. (Inuyasha)  
  
"I'm sure she's fine", one of Koga's clan mates said quickly, not wanting to see his leader upset. (Not because he cared for his leader, but because he wanted his dinner. Koga got really bitchy when he was mad)  
  
"You better be right", Koga growled, before turning off and leaving the cave.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome's school  
  
It was the last period of the day, finally. Kagome was staring out of the window thinking to herself.  
  
Why can't Inuyasha and I get back through the well? Kagome thought to herself. Something like this never happened in the past. She had a feeling that it was something that Kikyo did, because she could see a faint glow around the well, that was never there before. Before Kagome could think she was interupted by a teacher.  
  
"Eatrthe to kagome", the teacher said, while a couple of students laughed, "are you listening?" Kagome quickly looked up, blushing ferociously.  
  
"Sorry", Kagome said, turning a bright pink. " What was the question again?". (btw, they currently are in history class, and they were learning about myths ^_^)  
  
"We were talking about the Sengoku era, and about something called the Shikon shard", the teacher said, not looking very amused. He hated it when people did not listen to his class. He then thought of a devious plan. Kagome did not know that they just started the topic, and wanted to see what answer she would give.  
  
"Will you please tell me what the jewel is, why it was created, and why demons wanted it", the teacher asked Kagome while a few people snorted in the background, realizing this was a trap.  
  
"Uh, sure", Kagome said, hearing Inuyasha snort behind her. For Kagome this was a really simple answer.  
  
"The Shikon jewel was supposedly created thousands of years ago. It was created by a young priestess, who was fighting terrible demons, in a battle that lasted many nights and many days", Kagome started, while the teacher looked at her in awe, " The priestess, who was fighting, had the ability to purify a demons souls, but she was unable to purify the horrible demon in front of her. With her last strength she took the demons soul, and merged it with her own. Her soul shot out of her body, combined with the demons, and turned into a crystal, the Shikon shard". Kagome would of said more, when she was interrupted by the teacher.  
  
"How do you know this", the teacher asked, upset his plot to embarrass his student did not work.  
  
"Umm," Kagome started to say, but the bell luckily saved her. "Gotta go, bye", Kagome said quickly, and got up and left the room hastily, with Inuyasha on her tail.  
  
End of chapter 6  
  
So what did you guys think, do you like the story so far? Please review!! The more reviews, the quicker I will update. Ja Ne!!  
  
R  
  
RE  
  
REV  
  
REVI  
  
REVIE  
  
REVIEW  
  
  
  
PLEASE!! 


	7. Returning

A/N: I'm sorry I haven't updated this story in such a long time, I've been really busy with school, and my other fanfic. Anyway on with the story ^_^.  
  
Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own the cuteness of Inuyasha ::sob::  
  
Time Trap- Chapter 7  
  
"Hey, Kagome", Hojo called from down the hallway. School was finally over for the day, and it was time to go home.  
  
"Hey Hojo", Kagome replied cheerfully, "I'm really sorry at the movies, I didn't mean to run out, but I umm.. really was feeling ill".  
  
"That's okay", Hojo replied, sincerity sparkling in his wide eyes, "I'm just really touched you showed up even though you were in so much pain".  
  
Inuyasha, who had just left the classroom, stared at Hojo in disgust. He was greatly reminding him of a certain wolf demon. Inuyasha decided then to grab Kagome and head home. He really didn't want to stay in school feeling so vulnerable. "Kagome, we have to go", Inuyasha growled menacingly, mostly at Hojo.  
  
"Umm, yeah. Bye Hojo", Kagome quickly turned around and followed Inuyasha out of the school. Together they started to walk home, enjoying the scenery ass they passed. Especially Inuyasha, who had never seen such wondrous inventions. When they were almost home Kagome saw Shinji running up to her.  
  
"Kagome!' Shinji yelled, barreling down the narrow pathway. "KAGOME!"  
  
"What Shinji", Kagome replied, wondering why Shinji was running towards them, like he saw a ghost. Finnaly, Shinji reached his sisters side, panting heavily. "The, the well.", Shinji panted almost inaudibly, "it's glowing blue!"  
  
Kagome looked down at her brothers startled eyes, and suddenly sprinted towards the shrine, with Inuyasha and her brother close behind her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kaede's Hut  
  
"Keade, did you find Kagome yet?", Shippou cheeped to Kaede. Over the past few days Keade has been trying to find a way to unseal the barrier.  
  
"Yes, I have found a way", Kaede said, looking at Shippou, Miroku, Sango, and Kirara who were all sitting on her hearth. "I have put a charm, which should force open the passage way, but it will take about three days to completely unblock the well".  
  
The Inuyasha group, looked at Kaede happily, glad that their friends would be coming home. Now all they had to do was hope that Naraku didn't get the shards before them.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Naraku's Lair  
  
"KIKYO!", Naraku yelled vehemently down the corridors of his castle. "Where is that damn priestess?", Naraku thought to himself. He had seen not a hair of Kikyo's since over two days ago. He was wondering if she was becoming unloyal to him. Naraku continued to take long, powerful strides, down the hallway. He was extremely upset with Kikyo. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome's time  
  
"Oh my god", Kagome muttered when she saw the bone eater's well. The entire thing had a light blue aura. She thought about what it meant, when suddenly it dawned on her. "Inuyasha!" Kagome squealed excitedly.  
  
"What", Inuyasha said, still in awe at the glowing well.  
  
"We are going back to your time!" Kagome said, and together the both of them stared at the well, wondering when it would admit their passage back to the past.  
  
End  
  
I'm sorry that this chapter is soooo short, but next chapter will be much longer. I just needed this to get out of the way, before I begin the next chapter, which should be explosive ^_^  
  
Please Review , and thanx 


End file.
